


Before, During, and After

by moviescorer97



Series: I Will Always be There [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angels, CEO Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Car Accidents, Crying Eren Yeager, Crying Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Engagement, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Parent Grisha Yeager, Grief/Mourning, Heaven, M/M, Making Love, Married Life, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Smut, Sorta Happy Ending, Teacher Eren Yeager, Teen Romance, ereri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moviescorer97/pseuds/moviescorer97
Summary: These is a series of one-shots based on my fic "I Will Always be There."Eren and Levi's life before, during, and after Eren's death.Rating gone up for smut!





	1. Our Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> These are a series of one-shots based on my previous story, I Will Always be There. I highly recommend you read that before this so you'll understand what's happening, as these will NOT be in order, time wise.  
> Feel free to comment what one shot you'd love to see!  
> Some will be rated M or E, but I will let you know before the chapter starts if that's not what you are into!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! :)

**_Takes Place: Two weeks after Levi and Eren meet; Eren is 15, Levi 19._ **

**_Summary: Eren is fed up that Levi hasn't called, but after a moment of confidence, Eren calls him and they wind up going on their first date!_ **

 

 

 

_**Chapter One: Our Beginning** _

_****************************************** _

 

He hasn’t called me.

It’s been two fucking weeks, and that fucking _asshole_ hasn’t called me. He hasn’t even texted! What the fuck? Did I say something wrong at the reunion? Did he find me too ugly, too awkward?

_Oh, god._

What if he wasn’t gay at all, but just wanted to get a kick out of making out with a fifteen-year-old? That has to be the reason. Why else would he initiate multiple make out sessions? Was he mad that I wouldn’t have sex with him?

I haven’t old anyone about my night with Levi, not even Mikasa or Armin. They’d both tell me that “he’s too old,” “he’s in college and only cares about one thing,” and that “Eren, you’re an idiot.” And forget about my parents; I haven’t even come out to them yet and my mom would have a stroke if I told her I made out with a nineteen-year-old.

I sighed as I sat in history class, one of my favorite subjects. Mr. Shadis was roaming on about Egypt and how they built the pyramids when I felt something hit the back of my head. Looking over, I see Armin pointing to a crumpled up piece of paper in my hoodie, and I carefully took it out.

_What’s going on? You usually pay a lot of attention in this class._

Turning towards Armin, I look to see if Mr. Shadis is looking our way. He’s not. Good; he’d rip me a new asshole if he caught me talking in class again.

“I’ll tell you later,” I whispered. Armin nodded in understanding and continues writing down notes.

 *****************************************************

 

“You WHAT?” Armin shrieked in the hallway, causing other students to stare at us. I slap a hand over his mouth.

“Will you shut the hell up?” I hissed.

He pushes my hands off him. “What the heck, Eren? You almost screwed Mikasa’s cousin? Her _older_ cousin? That’s illegal, Eren!”

I sighed, rolling my eyes and started to open my locker. “We didn’t do anything like that, Ar, we just made out . . . a lot. We mostly just talked and watched tv.”

Armin scoffed. “You wouldn’t be this hung up on a guy if it was just making out. You rarely get crushes, Eren, so how does ‘just talking’ make this huge effect on you? And god, what if Mikasa finds out? You know how she feels about Levi.”

“I honestly don’t care what she thinks; she’s not in charge of who I like or who I date,” I shut my locker and shoved a few textbooks in my bag. “And I don’t understand it either. We just clicked, Armin. We became instant friends, like we’ve known each other forever and it actually seemed like he cared. We literally talked for _hours_ , Armin. Do you know how rare that is to find in someone?”

We started to walk to our next class, algebra, and I watched as he made a calculating face. “I do know, Eren. It’s just from what I’ve heard about him, he’s pretty rude and well,” he looked around to see if a teacher was present. “He sounds like a dick.”

“You’re really going to just take her word without even meeting him? What happened to innocent until proven guilty?”

He shrugged. “Look, it’s none of my business what you do and who you talk to. I’m sorry he hasn’t called, but have you thought of calling him? You said he gave you his number, right?” I stilled.

I’m a fucking idiot.

 

***************************************

 

When I got home, I tore my room to shreds to find that piece of paper with his number on it. Clothes were all over the place, my sheets on the floor, closet practically empty, and my desk was a mess of papers and books.

After what seemed like forever, I found that little piece of paper in my bedside drawer and looked over it to make sure it wasn’t ruined. I bit my lip, fingering the tab of paper. Would he be annoyed if I called? Is he in class? It’s a Friday afternoon; I’ve heard it’s rare for college students to have classes then. Before I could wimp out, I dialed his number, and put the phone to my ear.

_Dear god, please let it go to voicemail._

“Hello?” a deep voice picked up.

_Jesus Christ, I swear my heart just stopped._

“Oh! Oh, hi! Is, is this Levi?” I stuttered. _Eren you’re a dumbass. Calm the hell down right now or so help me . . ._

“It is,” the voice confirmed. “Is this Eren from the reunion?”

_He remembers me!_

“Yeah, I didn’t think you’d remember me,” I laughed awkwardly, laying down on my bed.

“How could I forget the person with the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen?” I swear I could hear him smirk as my face went bright red. “You still there, Eren?”

I nodded, then remembered I was on the phone. “Yeah . . .”

Levi continued. “I’m sorry for not calling; I kinda ruined the piece of paper with your number on it and was too nervous to ask Mikasa for it.”

I laughed. “Really? I was just too scared to call you . . . I also forgot you gave me your number as well until literally an hour ago.”

Like at the reunion, we talked for hours. Levi talked about how he was majoring in business and finance, how his classes were, his friends, and his job at a local café. I mostly just went on about my history class, recent books and movies I’ve been interested in, and of course my friends.

It wasn’t until around one in the morning that Levi asked me on a date. I was a stuttering mess, and was able to accept his invitation before hanging up.

I shoved my face into my pillow and screamed.

 

*************************************

 

Our date was at the café he worked out; he said that’s the only place that makes his tea the way he likes it, and it wasn’t too far from where his house was since he was visiting from school.

He wore something similar to what he wore at the reunion; black slacks, a white button up, and a nice black jacket. I wore my nicest jeans and a black button up since I had nothing better. I was more worried about my hair; it didn’t seem to want to do anything but hang in my face, no matter how much gel I tried to put in it.

As we waited for our orders, his tea and my hot chocolate with peppermint, he looked me in the eyes.

“Eren,” he started. My face flushed a little at him saying my name. It just sounded so good when he said it. “I want to tell you something, and I hope you won’t hate me.”

My smile dropped.

“Oh,” I breathed. Biting my lip, I looked at him and started to expect the worst. Does he have a girlfriend? Was he actually using me?

“I really fucking like you,” he bluntly stated. My heart skipped a beat. “It should be impossible to like you this much after only one night and a phone call, but I somehow do. I find it fucking scary; I don’t trust people easily, and I don’t let people in. I’ve had a shit childhood; mom died when I was born, my uncle wasn’t the best guardian, and most of my relationships are considered one night stands.”

I felt like my heart couldn’t take it; was I just another one night stand to him? I know we didn’t have sex, but was it just another person to mark off? My palms started to get sweaty, my mouth went dry, and I swear my breathing was not normal. It wasn’t that I cared that he had one nights stands; a gorgeous Adonis like him? I expected him to be more experienced since he was older as well, but it still hurt a little now that he said it out loud.

My disappointed face must’ve caught his attention. “I’m not saying you’re a one-night stand; in fact what I’m trying to say is that you’re the complete opposite for me.”

“Really?” I whispered in awe, eyes widening. He chuckled.

“Really.” His hand grabbed mine over the table, and I prayed that he didn’t feel the amount of sweat on my hand. His thumb rubbed over the top of my hand. “I really do like you Eren, and I would love nothing more than to be fucking boyfriends or whatever. I’m just more worried about your parents and what the law would think if we were in a relationship when you’re not even at the age of consent yet.”

_I’m going to fucking kill myself._

“Excuse me?” I asked. “My parents wouldn’t care, trust me! I really like you too, Levi, and I would love for us to be ‘boyfriends or whatever.’” I mocked him. His eyes gleamed in amusement. “I just, well, haven’t come out yet. But I have no doubt that my parents wouldn’t care.”

And it’s true. My dad has many gay coworkers and he only speaks very highly about them; my mom just loves me too much and has always told me that as long as I’m happy and treated right, she’d agree with my choices of who I date. They’ve never given me a reason to even think of them as homophobes.

Levi’s voice broke me out of my thoughts. “It’s not that Eren, though your parents sound amazing. I was a troubled kid when I was younger, and fucked up a lot. So much that cops got involved and I do have a bit of a record. Nothing major like fucking homicide, mostly pickpocketing but that was to eat, I swear.”

“I believe you,” I calmly said, rubbing his hand with my thumb. It seemed he needed the comfort now. His metallic eyes looked at mine, and I shivered at the intensity.

“I just get a little jumpy around them; I never know if the shit I caused will be used against me or not, and if someone thinks wrongly of us together and knows you’re underage - ”

“Then the law will be involved, and something bad would happen?”

He nodded. “I’m not proud of what I’ve done, but I don’t regret it. I had to live, and I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t have to do what I had to do. I would love nothing more than to be with you and show that to you, but you know people; they’re fucking idiots who can’t mind their own business.” I giggled, and started to laugh harder when an elderly couple looked over at Levi with a look of disgust; I’m not sure if it was because we, two guys, were holding hands, or his crude language. He turned to me. “See?”

“I completely understand, Levi,” I smiled at him, earning me a small smiled as well. “What do you think we should do? Wait?” He took a sip of his tea (I’m not even going to mention how fucked up it is the way he’s holding it.)

“That’s what I was thinking. You just turned fifteen a few weeks ago, right?” he asked.

“Two weeks ago, a few days before the reunion.” I answered. He hummed, going through his pocket and brought out his wallet. Putting down a ten-dollar bill, he grabbed my hand and we left the café.

Outside, Levi opened the door to his car for me to get it. I blushed a little before getting in. He drove me home, which was only a ten minute drive, max, and parked across the street from my house. Before I could say thank you for the meal, his hand gently gripped my chin and put his lips against mine.

Fuck, I missed this feeling, I thought as my fingers tangled in his hair, feeling the softness. His body turned towards me a little more as his arms wrapped around me waist, pulling me over the center consol. I carefully maneuvered myself to straddle his lap, lips never leaving his, trying to not hit the car horn.

Levi’s tongue swiped over my bottom lip, causing me to gasp. He stuck his tongue inside, and dear lord, I was in heaven. I accidentally moaned against his mouth and felt him grin.

“Someone’s excited,” he chuckled deeply, his chest vibrating against my fingertips. This kiss was so much different than the last few we had at the reunion; those were filled with pure lust, just for fun. This, this was passionate, raw, and filled with so much emotion my heart trembled in my chest.

Levi pulled away before I could experience more, and I whined. He laughed, wiping away the excess saliva on my lips. I kissed the pad of his thumb, looking straight into his eyes. “Well look at you,” he whispered, his heated breath brushing across my face and neck. “So fucking gorgeous. And that blush,” he kissed me hard again. “I can’t get enough of you. Why are you so fucking cute?”

“What happened to us waiting, huh?” I teased as he pecked me on the lips.

“I need to get a year’s worth of kisses out of my system, brat.”

I giggled; that’s all I seem to do when I’m with him. He makes me a bubbly mess; my brain and body turn to mush when he’s around. “Well, Mr. Ackerman, I hate to break it to you, but it’s almost eleven, and my parents will want me home now.”

We kissed once, twice, three, hell, four times more before I crawled off his lap and we both got out of his car. He gave me a hug, my head burying under his chin, and we stood there for a few moments.

“I’m sorry we have to wait like this, especially for this long,” he murmured in my hair. “I just don’t want to take any chances.”

I looked up at him, and gave him a final kiss. “As long as you’re okay with making it up to me later on, I don’t see a problem.” I grinned.

He grinned, and kissed my forehead. “I promise to make it up to you for as long as you like. Goodnight, brat.”

As I watched Levi get into his car and drive away, I walked to my house. My legs were jelly, and I’m amazed I was able to walk up the stairs and into my room. As I changed into my pajamas, my phone chimed, saw that it was from Levi. After reading his text, I went to sleep with a smile on my face and phone tucked under my chin.

 

 

_Levi 11:15_

_That kiss was your late birthday present, brat. Don’t expect more until your next birthday ;)_

_Levi 11:16_

_Remember, just because we’re not dating until then, don’t be afraid to call or text me. I’ll always be here if you need me._


	2. Approval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi needs to get Grisha and Carla's approval to date Eren!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so happy you are liking this story so far! Let me know what other one shots you'd like to see!

  ** _Eren is 15, Levi is 19. Takes place eight months after their first date._**

 

_**Chapter Two: Approval** _

 

 

“I’m gay.”

My parents look at me, then at each other. I bit my lip, tears getting ready to spill over when my dad turned to me. “We know.” They continued on with their dinner, leaving me with my mouth open.

_What. The. Shit._

“What?” I croaked.

 My mom smiled at me. “Honey, we know you’re gay. We’re your parents; we’ve known for quite some time and we’re okay with it.” Well then.

“Well in that case, I think I’m dating someone.”

That made my parents drop their forks; my dad out of shock and my mom out of what seemed like excitement. She squealed and clapped her hands, turning her whole chair towards my direction. “Oh, Eren! Who is he? Do we know him? How long have you been dating? Is he treating you right?” She went on a million miles a minute and I couldn’t even understand a word she was saying.

“Carla, honey, take a breather.” My dad put a hand on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry, but Grisha, our baby boy is dating now!” she cried, tearing up. That’s the last thing I wanted her to do!

I cleared my throat. “So, you guys are okay with it?”

“Of course we are, son.” My dad stated. “As long as you’re happy we’re happy. Just remember to use protection - ”

“DAD! Stop! We are taking it really slow, I swear!”

“I know, but you still need to have the talk now that you came out - ”

“Please, god no!”

 

 **************************************

 

“So they were okay with it?” Levi asked later than night.

Though we were not “dating,” not until I was sixteen, we did talk almost every day. Text, phone calls, video chat, you name it. Levi said since we not going on actual date, we could use this time to get to know one another better, and hopefully we can see if we still want to be together by then.

“Yeah, they were fine with it. They said they even knew way before I told them too,” I laughed.

“Fucking really? Dear Christ, what were you like as a child to make them think that?” he teased.

“I’ll have you know I was the best fucking kid ever to be conceived,” I mocked him, causing him to laugh. “Mom said she noticed I never really had crushes on girls, and that most of my friends growing up were girls. Was a red flag, I guess.”

“Better than my uncle. He just told me I was disgusting and how my mother would be ashamed of me. Then again he was always drunk so I never took what he said to heart.”

I frowned. “I’m sorry, no one should be told that they are disgusting. If it makes you feel better, I think you’re amazing.”

“Aw, flattery will get you everywhere, brat.” He joked.

 

***********************************

 

“So, you never told me about the boy you were dating,” My mom mentioned to me as she cooked breakfast. I rolled my eyes as I grabbed the plates and watched as she put a stack of pancakes on one.

“Mom, I told you I think we are dating, as in we are not officially dating.” I clarified.

“Eren, that does not make sense. How the heck do you not know if you are dating someone?” We sat at the dining room table; Dad was called to the hospital earlier, so it was just us. “You teenagers today make things so complicated.”

I took a bite of my pancakes. “It is complicated, ma. He’s just worried because some shit happened when he was a kid, and he just doesn’t want that to affect our relationship if we were to have one.” I brought a cup of orange juice to my lips. “He’s also older.” I murmured in the cup.

“How much older?” Mom’s eyes narrowed. I gulped.

“Enough for it to count as statutory rape.”

“Eren!” she gasped, ready to chew my ass until I interrupted her,

“Before you talk, he’s not like forty or something! He’s nineteen, and the reason we’re not dating is because he wants to get to know each other more before deciding when I turn sixteen!”

She looked at me like I was crazy. For a few minutes we just sat there and stared at our plates, letting our food get cold. I picked at the end of my sweater. Finally, she broke the silence.

“Does he treat you well?”

My head snapped up so fast I gave myself whiplash. “God mom, you have no idea. He’s usually grumpy towards everyone else, but me it’s like I’m the most important thing to him.”

She nodded, lips tight in a line. “How long have you been talking?”

“Eight months next week. We’ve only been texting and calling, with a few small dates here and there. We’ve been mostly hanging out like friends until I was old enough.” I explained.

“Who is he Eren? Do I know him?”

Again I nodded. “It’s Levi, Mikasa’s cousin. We met at the reunion in April; we hung out that night and from there we realized we really liked each other.”

“As your mother, I have to meet him before this continues. This is a serious matter, Eren. If someone found out he could be in serious trouble. Doesn’t matter if it’s been sexual.” She told me.

“I know,” I whispered. “That’s why he made the plan to wait for me to be old enough, so he can meet you guys and get your permission.”

Her eyes widened. “He wants to ask our permission?” I smiled a little and nodded. “Well, I guess I have no choice then, do I?” she winked at me, and started to eat her breakfast. I followed her lead, my chest feeling a little bit lighter.

 

****************************************

 

Mom and Dad fell in love with Levi as quickly as I did. He came over to the house, shook their hands, and gave my mom a bottle of sparkling cider as a “thank you for welcoming me into your house” present. My mom made spaghetti and garlic bread, and we stuffed our faces while Levi introduced himself and what he was going to school for. My dad seemed very impressed with Levi’s straight A’s and majors, and mom loved that he was so polite (which I knew was an act . . . he has yet to swear and I’m waiting for a slip up.)

After dinner was over, Levi announced that he had to go because he had to leave early in the morning to go back to school; finals were coming and he needed to prepare for them. We said our goodbyes, and when my parents were not looking I snuck a quick peck to his cheek. He smirked at me as I blushed, and walked towards his car. As I closed the door behind him, I look at my parents who were standing behind me, and raised an eyebrow,

“Well?” I pressed on. My parents looked at each other, smiled, and looked at me.

“We approve.”


	3. Lucy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin's first assignment was so heartbreaking he thought he couldn't handle it, but eventually he realizes that helping people move on made dying almost worth everything. 
> 
> One-shot suggested by TaiigaIV (I know you said save it for later, but I had nothing else for the moment :))

_**Takes place a few months after Eren arrives in heaven.** _

 

 

My very first mission as a Guardian Angel will always be one I’ll remember. Maria said she didn’t mean to give me such a difficult mission this early on, but it was a soul that suffered too much and couldn’t hang on any longer.

Her name was Lucy, and she was only six years old. She had been suffering from leukemia for four years now, and despite all of doctor’s attempts to get the cancer cells to die, nothing was working. Her favorite animal was dolphins, her favorite color green, and she had a dog named Honey at home waiting for her. Lucy’s favorite thing to do was to go at the beach, which happened to be one of my favorite things to do when I was alive.

The doctors had explained to her parents that they could either keep her at the hospital, or bring her home, where she could live the rest of her short days. Lucy said she wanted to be with Honey and in her own bed because the hospital’s was “too scratchy.” Will and Leslie, her parents, granted her her wish, and brought her home.

It was late at night that I visited Lucy. Since it was my first mission, I was alone. Keith and Maria said that all first missions must be solo ones because they needed to observe who we were as guardians so they pair us with our partner later.

Her room was mix of green and purple, with posters of dolphins and pictures of drawings on the walls. There were a few photos around the room, with her parents, siblings, and friends. It reminded me of my room when I was a kid, and it made my heart ache at the nostalgia of it all.

My heart ached even more at the sight of the little girl on the bed. She looked so pale, so _fragile,_ I was scared to touch her. In the picture on her nightstand, her luscious blonde curls are in pigtails, whereas the girl in front of me had no hair at all.

_Remember Eren, she’s in pain. If you don’t do this she’s just going to suffer more._

“Who are you?”

I looked up at Lucy, her green eyes dull, but filled with curiosity. I gently smiled at her.

“I’m Eren, an angel. I’m here to help you feel better.”

She tilted her head a little. “You don’t look like an angel.”

“Well I can’t be walking around with my wings all the time,” I mocked her, causing her to giggle weakly. “People would stare!”

“Am I going to Heaven?” she asked. She pulled her stuffed bear closer to her chest, thumbing at its ear. My eyes stung with tears, and I swallowed the big lump in my throat. She was so young, practically a baby, and she’s going to ripped away from her family’s arms. _Just like I was._

I cleared my throat and sat at the edge of her bed, trying not to jostle her around. I nodded, biting my lip. “Yeah, sweetheart. I’m here to bring you to Heaven.”

“Will my grandma be there? She made the best cookies!” her eyes widened, and then filled with tears. “What about my mommy and daddy? Will I be all alone there?”

“No, no, no, oh no.” I shook my head. “No, Lucy. I believe your grandma is there, and if she’s not, I’ll be there, along with others.”

“Will you be my friend there, Eren?” she gasped.

I learned forward. “Of course I will be! Everyone needs a friend!”

Lucy bit her small lip, and looked around her room. It hurt knowing that she was looking around to take in her own room one last time, especially when her eyes landed on a picture of her and her parents. “Can I say goodbye to Mommy and Daddy?”

A tear rolled down my cheek; it was so hard to not cry and just leave her here to spend one more day with her parents. “I’m sorry, Lucy, but we need to go now.”

Her lip quivered. “I’m tired of being in pain, angel. I think I want to go to sleep.”

I gave her the biggest smile I could muster. “Then go to sleep, sweetheart. You’ll feel so much better when you wake up.”

She grinned at me, though it looked painful. I rubbed a finger down her forehead, down her cheek, and pressed the palm of my hand to her slowly beating heart.

Her breathing stopped, a small rush of air escaping from her lips. Under my hand, her heart stopped.

“Eren!” I jumped as a felt a hand on my other arm. I looked over, and there she was. Lucy was standing next to me in the pajamas she was wearing in bed, but her head was now filled with a mess of blonde curls.

She looked like a healthy six-year-old, and made the pain in my chest go away. She looked so happy, so _free,_ that she was actually walking around on her own.

“Well look at you, pretty girl!” I grinned as she giggled.

“I’m not in pain no more! My boo boos went away!”

I held my hand out for her. “Yes they did. Are you okay?”

Her bright green eyes looked up at me; where before they looked so dull and already lifeless, they were now shining brighter and greener than anything I’ve ever seen. “Can I kiss Mommy and Daddy goodbye?”

I looked at the time. It was three in the morning; Maria wasn’t expecting me back with Lucy until maybe around six, and since her parents couldn’t see us now, I didn’t think there was anything wrong with letting her do it.

Lucy held my hand as she lead me to her parents’ room, leaving her colorful room with her now lifeless body on her bed, just waiting to be discovered by her parents in the morning. Her parents were dead asleep, with huge bags under theirs eyes and clothes fully on, almost as if they had been taking turns to check on Lucy. It looked like after so much stress, they finally crashed and burned, falling asleep sitting up against their wooden headboard.

Lucy bounced up on her parent’s bed, and kissed her dad on the cheek first, then whispered something in his ear. He moved his head slightly, then snored. Lucy then kissed her on the cheek.

“I’m not in pain anymore, mommy. I’m going to miss you soooooo much! I love you to the moon and back, and I can’t wait to see you again!” she laid her head against her mom’s chest.

“Lucy, we got to get going.” I reminded her gently.

“I’m listening to mommy’s heartbeat. It helps me calm down; she said when I was in her tummy, her heart was the first thing I heard. Isn’t that cool?”

I smiled, taking her hand in mine. I was still fuzzy on how transporting to heaven still worked; on my way here I accidentally sent myself to Japan. Hopefully I didn’t fuck it up and landed us in Africa or somewhere.

Thankfully, I transported us to Heaven safely. Lucy kept her hand in mine as we walked to Maria’s office to check in, though we were a little early. I knocked on her door, and opened it after getting a response.

“Eren! You made it!” Maria stood up from her desk. “And who’s this pretty little lady?”

“I’m Lucy!” Lucy jumped, smiling.

“What a beautiful name, Lucy. I’m Maria, and I’ll be showing you around, okay?” Maria explained. Lucy frowned.

“No, I need Eren to.” She pouted. Maria and I looked up at each other.

“You know, I don’t mind going with you guys.” I said.

Lucy jumped up and down, squealing in excitement. Maria smiled at me, and grabbed her clipboard as we left her office to give little Lucy a tour.

 

*******************************************

 

I laid in bed that night thinking about my first mission as an angel. It amazed me that angels have to do missions like this every day, and they look so calm about doing it all.

After Maria left Lucy in the care of an angel named Carrie, who looks after children who have passed on, Maria hugged me and told me I had successfully completed my first mission with no errors. When I told her about Lucy saying goodbye to her parents, she said it was no big deal.

“As long they don’t see them, or the deceased try to actually communicate by moving something, they’re fine. Everyone deserves to say goodbye, especially the little ones.”

I rolled over in bed, and looked at the picture of Levi on the nightstand.

Levi never heard me say goodbye to him, and I never got the chance to. I’ve felt nothing but heart ache these past few months, and it gets worse after thinking about Maria’s words.

“I helped someone today, Levi.” I whispered to the picture. “It was a little girl; she had leukemia and was in so much pain. She was so happy when I helped her pass over and she’s now running around like a healthy six-year-old.”

Suddenly dawned on me how much I actually helped her. She was in serious pain; pain no one should ever go through. She was so happy to have finally been rid of all that pain, hospital visits, and the lack of freedom of being a normal kid. I actually helped someone feel better, and my heart stopped aching.

The feeling was euphoric; it was like the day I decided to be a school teacher. I’ve always wanted to help others, and I’ve been so caught up in my own grief that I forgot what I loved doing. I don’t want others to wind up like me; depressed, filled with heartache, and just so overcome with grief they never left their room. I want to make sure people who pass on have someone there for them to make their new life easier, like Maria did for me.

For the first time in months, I fell asleep with a smile on my face and no tears stains on my pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Sorry if is sucked; midterms are coming and this had to be written down before I forgot! I promise to edit it later!  
> Let me know what else you want to see as a chapter :)


	4. Finally Moving On.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Kuchel FINALLY meet after 93 years apart . . .

“Tell me about Eren,” I said as we snuggled on the couch in my – _our –_ apartment. Levi was laying on his back while I laid on his chest, gently running my fingers up and down his clothed chest, and his fingers played with my hair. It’s been sixty years since we last did this, just cuddling without any sex, and god did it feel so good to do it again.

“What do you want to know?” he asked, kissing my forehead. I smiled, nudging myself closer and under his chin.

“Everything.”

I looked up at him and our eyes met. He smiled gently, and his fingers moved to trace circles on my back. “Petra and I had just broken up, both in agreement that it felt more like a friendship than anything. I loved her, I did, but no more than a friend. So we stayed friends, until one day she collapsed at work. I rushed her to the hospital; I was scared that something had happened to her. Turns out she was almost ten weeks pregnant, didn’t have enough iron or something like that, and since I was the only one she was sleeping with for the last year I was the only person who could be the father.” He took a deep breath.

“I was so scared, Eren. There I was, always thinking that you and I would be having a baby together, about to be a dad. Petra and I talked about what we should do, and we agreed that we would have this baby and raise it together, but as separated parents.

“The day Eren was born, I cried. He was actually supposed to be a girl; we had the room painted pink and everything. But surprise, the doctors announced he had a dick and I cried. The first time I held him I knew he was an Eren,” Levi’s eyes filled with tears. I kissed his cheek, stroking the other with my knuckle. “I had no other way to remember you that didn’t cause me pain. He gave me hope; hope that I could finally say your name and not cry, hope that I could watch videos of us without breaking something, and hope that this beautiful little boy would fill the hole in my heart. Petra let me name him, and before I could even blink I called him ‘Eren.’ He even opened his eyes to that and we knew it was a sign.

“He was so much like you, love. He would sleep all fucking day unless he was hungry, and at night he would be a little ball of energy. It got too much for us so Petra moved into the guest room in the apartment so one of us could sleep while the other played with Eren. As he grew up I saw more of you in him every day. He had my attitude mostly, which was a pain in the ass, but he was very kind and generous like you and Petra.”

“Really?” I grinned.

Levi nodded. “Really. He wanted to be a teacher as well, and actually started working at your school. I cried when he told me he got the job there, and I was so proud of him. He met his husband Jordan there, who I think was actually the school nurse. They had five fucking kids in total,” he scoffed.

I laughed, putting my chin on his chest so I could look at him more. “Bet you had your hands full, grandpa.” I felt a pinch on my ass and yelped.

“Watch you fucking mouth,” Levi said, smiling. “But yes, I did babysit what felt like very week. Jonah, Harry, Anna, Andrew, and Becky. They were all brat and little shits, but I loved all of them.” His eyes looked down, and his fingers stopped moving on my back. “What happens when they wake up and notice I’m gone, Eren? I’ve been there his whole life, and what will he do now that I’m gone?”

Tears started to roll down his cheeks, and I tried my best to wipe them away. I sat us up, with his back to the couch and me sitting in his lap and facing him. “Oh sweetheart, I know how much it hurts, trust me I do. I cried for years at the thought of you being alone. It broke my heart that I just left you there with no goodbye, no ‘I love you,’ nothing.”

He sniffled, looking down at our entwined hands. I couldn’t imagine how he must be feeling; yes, I left everyone I loved, but he left his _son._ His baby, his flesh and blood who he cared for every day.

“Will it get better?” he whispered. I grabbed the sides of his face and gave him a firm kiss on his forehead, then let his head fall on my shoulder. I started to rub his back, hearing him sigh.

“It will, it just takes some time.”

 

************************************

 

Levi’s going to kill me. I know, it’ll be hard since we’re already dead, but he’s going to try his best to kill me after what I did.

The next morning after we reunited, we woke up in each other’s arms after sixty years apart. The night before we just laid together and talked about what happened during that time, and fell asleep; no sex, no heavy make out sessions, just cuddling and soft kisses.

I then remembered Kuchel; Levi said that when he woke up here, Ian was around and guided him to my room, meaning he hasn’t had the opportunity to meet his mom. I told him we needed to get him registered for Guardian training, and around noon time we left our apartment to go find Kuchel.

“So what’s this lady like?” Levi asked as we walked down the hall to Kuchel’s office. I smiled.

“She amazing. She’s the reason I was able to stay somewhat sane after I left, and treated me like her own kid. Hell, she even got Shadis to be a decent human being.”

His eyes widened. “No fucking way. Shadis was here?”

I nodded. “Died of a heart attack during one of his classes a few years back. I was shocked too.” Our hands found each other and our fingers tangled together; my heart stopped beating for a moment, and my toes curled with happiness.

When we arrive at Kuchel’s door, I knock. “You ready?”

“Ready for what?” he raised an eyebrow.

“To meet your mom,” I bit my lip. Before he could even say anything the door opened, showing Kuchel and her smiling face.

“Eren! It’s nice seeing you, dear, but I don’t think we had a meeting today.” She exclaimed. I looked towards Levi, her dark eyes following. “Eren?”

“Kuchel,” I lift her hand to grab Levi’s. “I’d like you to meet Levi Ackerman.”

They just stared at each other for a few minutes, their grey – blue eyes scanning their faces. At first I thought I did something wrong; maybe they weren’t ready to meet or just couldn’t handle it quite yet. As I open my mouth to apologize Kuchel let out a watery sob.

“Levi?” she whispered, smiling gently.

“You’re my mom,” Levi muttered bluntly. “Oh my god, you’re my fucking mom.”

Kuchel pulled Levi into her arms faster than lightening, and started to cry into his shoulder. “Oh, my baby! You’re here, oh my god, you’re actually here with me. Look at you, you’re so big! You were just an alien in an ultrasound when I last saw you!”

Levi laughed and sniffled a bit. He looked at me, a tear or two sliding down his cheek as he stood there in disbelief. “She knows me?”

“We’ve been watching over you for a long time,” I told him, biting my lip. “She didn’t even know it was you until I figured it out.”

He just stared at me while Kuchel squeezed the life out of him (no pun intended) and slowly his arms wrapped around her small waist. Levi’s eyes close as more tears fell down his cheeks, his face digging into her neck. “Didn’t think you’d know who I was since you never saw me . . .”

“Oh sweetheart,” Kuchel pulled back a bit and squished his face between her hands; she looked up at him as he looked down at her, and god was the resemblance scary. “I’ve been looking for you for years. I beat myself up every day after I died because I never got to see you; I barely got to hear you cry. There was no way of knowing if you were a boy or girl, and back then the rules were so strict here I couldn’t really look down on you. It wasn’t until Eren put the pieces together and told me your last name and the teacup that I knew.”

“It’s still in my cabinet at home,” he smiled, looking down at her. “The blue is a little faded, but I used it a lot.”

Kuchel smiled, and kissed her son on the cheek, then went back to hugging him again. “God, it’s so good to finally have you in my arms. I thought I’d never get the chance to do this.”

“Me too, mom.” Levi’s voice wobbled as his whispered in her hair. “Me too.”


	5. Not Fair (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has never been good at showing his emotions, not even after Eren's death.   
> It's not until the funeral when he finally snaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes places around 4 months after the crash and Eren's death.

“I doubt he felt anything at all during the impact. . . there was just simply not enough time for his body to register the pain before he passed.” The doctor tried to explain to me, but I just kept staring at the floor. “I am terribly sorry for your loss, Mr. Ackerman.”

_I am terribly sorry for your loss, Mr. Ackerman._

_Mr. Ackerman._

_That’s what Eren’s last name would’ve been right now if I had been paying for attention to the damn road . . ._

“Levi?”

I jumped as I felt a hand rest on my shoulder, and I see Hange staring down at me. Her eyes were tinted red like mine, and tears were starting to build up. She’s spent the last day crying, where I had stopped, almost as if I cried everything I had.

Today was our wedding day; it was also my birthday. Leave it to my luck that he would die today of all days.

“Honey? Can you hear us?” Hange tried again, waving her hand in my face.

“Hange,” Erwin warned, his mouth tightening. I picked at the skin surrounding the IV needle in my arm, the tape that kept it there started pulling at the hairs on my arm. I bit my lip.

“When can I go home?” I whispered.

The doctor looked at Hange and Erwin. “Due to your injuries, I’d suggest you stay here for another day, maybe two, just in case. Legally I can’t keep you here, but you would need a place that is handicapped accessible for a while, just until your leg heals. Anyone you can stay with until then?”

Erwin raises his hand. “I live on the first floor.” The doctor nodded in approval, before writing something down on his clipboard.

“I’ll also prescribe some pain killers, as once we take you off the morphine you might feel a lot more pain than you are now. Make sure you don’t take these on an empty stomach otherwise you could get very sick, okay?”

I just nod my head, staring at the floor.

 

***************************************************************

 

Because Eren died in winter, the ground was too hard to dig up for a proper funeral. It wasn’t until around April that we all gathered around his coffin at the local cemetery, his friends and family crying into each other’s arms, while I stood away from everyone as much as possible.

I spent the last few months living with Erwin since my apartment was on the twelfth floor, waiting for my leg and arm to heal as Hange looked over my apartment. She knew just from my look to not touch anything of Eren’s, just to clean and dust so I wouldn’t have to when I got home.

As I watch Eren’s coffin being lowered into the ground, Carla and Grisha came to hug me, their tears leaving spots on my shirt. I could feel my eyes begin to sting, but nothing fell; I haven’t cried at all these last few months, not since they told me Eren died. It was like there was nothing left inside me to let go of.

“If you need anything, sweetheart, please let us know.” Carla pleased, her hand resting on my cheek. “You’re still family, and I need to know you’ll be okay.” She sniffled.

“I’ll come visit you soon, okay?” I confirmed, giving them a fake smile. Grisha shook my hand, and Carla gave me one last hug.

“Don’t shut everyone out, Levi.” She whispered in my ear. “Eren wouldn’t want you to.”

_How do you know? He’s fucking dead._

I fiddled with his engagement ring, which I had put on a leather cord and kept around my neck. My therapist suggested it, saying it would make me feel better if I had something of his close to my heart at all times. At first I thought it was a ridiculous thought; I couldn’t bear to look at the fucking thing when the doctors gave me Eren’s belongings, but now if I didn’t have it around my neck I’d have a fucking meltdown.

Eventually I was the only one left standing by his coffin, with Erwin and Hange waiting for me by the car. The flowers from the service mocked me; they were an assortment of bright ass colors, almost bragging that they were so full of life while my Eren was not.

Before I could blink, I’m punching the flower arrangements, breaking the wooden easels they were on, and making petals fly everywhere. All I saw was red, along with the image of headlights coming towards Eren.

My throat felt raw as I continued to punch and destroy them, and when they were all crumpled I started to punch a nearby tree. I heard screaming from a distance, and didn’t realize it was me until I started to gasp for breath. Footsteps came rushing towards me, though I just kept punching the tree.

_Stupid, fucking, piece of shit tree!_

“LEVI!”

Huge arms, who only belonged to Erwin, wrapped around my arms, trying to pull me away. I kicked, screamed, tried to claw my way out of his grip. “Levi, you need to calm the fuck down.”

“Calm down?” I asked. “Calm down?! Like HELL I will calm down!” I pushed Erwin off me. Hange and Erwin looked at me, eyes wide and breathing heavily. “How can I calm down when Eren is about to be lowered six feet fucking under? He hates small spaces, and he’s going to be all alone, and here I fucking am being told to fucking calm down!”

Hange reached towards me. “Honey- ”

“DON’T you ‘honey’ me,” I interrupted. My eyes stung, and I could barely breathe. “I have the motherfucking right to be upset. Some fucking piece of ass shit god thought it’d be funny to take him away from me, just as I was happy.” I punched the tree again, hissing in pain. I looked at my knuckles, and sure enough skin was peeled away and blood was running down my wrist.

“I know it hurts now, Levi, but things will get better.” Erwin said. My eyes narrowed at him, and I walked up into his personal bubble and lowered my voice.

“Imagine it was the night before your wedding with Hange, and as you’re laughing about some shitty toast I made at the rehearsal dinner, she’s fucking ripped away from your life in a blink of an eye. After years of being together, living together, loving each other, you fucking tell me that things will get better.”

“Eren would not want you to feel this way, Levi.” He stated, jaw clenched.

I swung my fist at his jaw, feeling it crack under my fist. Hange screamed at me, but I heard nothing as I continued to swing at Erwin.

“YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT HE WANTS!” I screamed in his face. I hit his thick chest with my fist, tears blinding my eyesight. “You didn’t know him like I did! You weren’t in love with him! How _dare_ you tell me what my Eren would fucking want when you have no fucking goddamn clue! I love him! I love him,” Sobs erupted from my throat, my legs giving out. Dropping to my knees in front of Erwin, I finally let go and sob.

My bloody hands cover my face as I screamed as loud as I could into them, all the anguish and grief I held in all these months finally being set free. Two pairs of arms wrap around my body, and I lean towards them. I cry into the crook of Hange’s arm as she rubbed my back and whispered in my ear.

“It’s not fair,” my voice wobbles. “It’s not fucking fair.”

Hange started to rock us side to side a little, and I felt her kiss the top of my head. My heart gave a small, pathetic leap at the thought of Eren doing it, but then I realized he was never hold or kiss me like that ever again. “Oh, sweetheart, we know. We know it’s not fair.”

I started to sob harder, my lungs wracking inside my ribcage as I continued to scream and sob in Erwin and Hange’s arms, with my hands still bloody, and Eren’s coffin being lowered behind us.

 

 

 


	6. Heaven (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren finally celebrate their reunion in bed. SMUT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first time writing smut! Hope you enjoy! :)

 

Levi and his mother spent a long time catching up, and I eventually had to leave to give them some privacy. Kuchel told me that wasn’t necessary but I told her it was fine; that they needed to spend some time together after so long being apart.

I went back to our apartment, and laid in our bed. It was probably way early in the morning, and despite being awake all night I was still wide awake. Nothing could stop the grin that kept coming back to my face; my Levi is here, and I’m not longer alone or away from him.

There would be no more nights of crying myself to sleep. No more wondering how he was doing and if he was going to be okay. No cold and empty spaces next to me in bed. And no more Kuchel suffering from wondering where her baby was.

He was here. With me. And god, it felt _wonderful._ I felt so happy, so in love, so giddy.

So  _alive._

 

************************************************** 

 

A knock on my door cause me to wake up from my small cat nap, though I don’t remember closing my eyes. Groaning, I get out of bed and stomp my way towards the front door.

“About time you answered your fucking door.” Levi walked in. “I was getting frozen out in the hallway.”

I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked up at him. “You never really stop complaining, do you?”

He leaned down, brushing his lips against mine. He let out a small hum when I scratched his undercut with my fingers, running them through his soft hair. “I missed you so much, Eren. It’s hard to believe that I’m actually here with you.”

“Mmm, me too.” I pecked his lips.

“I’m honestly so scared, Eren.” He bit his lip. “I’m scared that this is another one of my dreams, and you’re not really here. I’m fucking scared that I’m going to wake up in an empty bed with you not around to be in it.”

I put a hand on his cheek, and brush a stray tear away with my thumb. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Prove it,” he whispered, before slamming his lips to mine.

I moaned against his mouth, and yelped when he pushed me against the wall. A picture fell off the wall, but both of us ignored it. I felt him groan, his chest rumbling, as his hands snaked their way to my thighs, lifting me up and wrapping them around his waist. I pull away for air, and giggled as he attacked my throat and Adam’s apple.

“Good to know you still have it in you, old man. Thought you lost your touch.” I winked. Levi looked at me and his eyes narrowed.

“Lost my touch?” he questioned. His hand snuck under my shirt and rolled my left nipple, causing me to gasp as he whispered hotly into my ear. “Oh love, by the time I’m done with you, you won’t be walking for a week.”

I melted under his voice as he carried me to the bedroom, as he had done thousands of times before. He kept kissing, licking, and nipping at my neck on the way there, causing me to whimper. Levi basically slammed the bedroom door open, only to kick it closed.

“Fuck, Levi. Bed, please.” I begged, throwing my head back as he sucked on my earlobe.

Levi laid me down on the bed gently, grinding his hips into mine with so much pressure it made my eyes cross. I grabbed his cheeks and pulled his lips to mine, moaning at the taste. God, I missed this . . . over sixty years without getting laid? How did I survive this fucking long?

I felt fingers untie my pajama bottoms and lifted my hips up as Levi pulled them down my legs and threw them across the room. Since I was sleeping and didn’t have other plans, I didn’t bother to wear underwear, and the look on Levi’s face was priceless.

“Fuck, baby, I missed fucking this gorgeous ass of yours.” He moaned, ripping my t shirt off, the sound of ripping fabric filling the room. I gasped.

“Levi!” my eyes widened.

“Oops,” he chuckled. He threw the rags that was once my shirt onto the floor, and dove for my neck. I moaned, forgetting about my shirt and scratched his back, making him to bite me hard in return. I heard his zipper, and felt a small rush of air as he took his pants and underwear off. Quickly, I wrapped my legs around his waist, bringing his naked body to mine.

“Eren,” he groaned, his member rubbing against mine as I grinded my hips against his. I whimpered as he said my name, and ground up harder.

“Levi, I need you, please. It’s been too long.” I almost cried, tears gathering in my eyes.

It’s been over sixty years since we last made love, since we even last talked, and I couldn’t keep my emotions in check. I dreamed of this day for so long, but I thought it was just a fantasy; I figured Levi would go straight to Heaven.

“Lube?” Levi asked, breaking me out of my thoughts. I point to the nightstand, too busy attacking his jaw and neck with hickies as he reached over to get the bottle of lube. “It’s almost empty!”

“What the fuck did you expect?” I giggled. “I have needs, Levi, and you weren’t here.”

He smirked. “Who’d you think about, love?”

“Mmm, well there was a very hot guy named Ian . . . I did work with him for a bit when I first got here.” I teased. Levi squirted some lube onto his fingers, and wrapped his slick fingers around my erection. I threw my head back, gasping, as my fingers went to grab the sheets.

“Bet Ian didn’t touch you like I did,” he huskily whispered in my ear. His calloused hand moved up and down my shaft slowly, gently squeezing the tip. “I know how you like it, Eren. I know what makes you tick, what gets you crying and screaming, and that’s just what I plan on doing, baby. No one can please you like I can.” He leaned down and kissed the tip of my cock. My back arched, and my thighs went to wrap around his head as he took me into his mouth.

“Levi,” I moaned, gripping his silky hair. He moaned a response, causing my cock to vibrate. My eyes rolled in the back of my head as a wet tongue flicked the tip, and a harsh suction followed. Levi moved back up, licking and sucking the sides of my member, then went back down, until his nose was buried in my pubic.

_I forgot he had no gag reflex,_ I thought as I almost screamed. “Baby please, more.”

His gun metal eyes looked straight into mine as he popped off my cock, and raised my hips higher until my legs were spread wider. Using one hand, he spread my cheeks and blew cold air against my hole, causing my body to tremble with excitement.

Before I could even blink he licked a stripe up against my hole, and I bucked my hips. He attached his mouth to my ass, and _sucked._

“Ohhh! Levi!”

I felt him smile, tongue pressing against my unused hole, gently spreading it. I felt his thumbs spread it wider, and he continued to dig right in. I was on cloud nine, hands desperately looking for a place to hold onto so my soul wouldn’t leave my body.

_More._

For a few minutes my whimpers, moans, and the wet sucking sounds of Levi’s sex god like mouth on my ass. My body wouldn’t stop withering on the bed, no matter how much I tried to control myself. I needed him inside me, marking me, loving me. I fucking needed him _now._

Before I could speak, Levi stuck a finger inside, and all I saw was white as the tip of his finger stroked my prostate.

My body jumped and arched as my mouth opened in a silent scream as I came, spilling myself all over my stomach and chest. Levi’s fingers stroked me though my orgasm, and even when it subsided little aftershocks made my body twitch.

“Fuck,” I croaked out, arm thrown over my eyes. “I didn’t mean to cum that quickly.” Levi crawled up over my body, giving me a soft kiss to my lips.

“If I’m being honest, that was the hottest fucking thing I’ve seen in a long ass time.” He rubbed his nose against mine. “Besides, love, we have all night. I want to make you _scream.”_


End file.
